Nalgadas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur lo había apostado "Si me llego a comportar de una forma infantil, tienes derecho a pegarme nalgadas", y allí está Alfred, preparado para hacerle cumplir el reto, Arthur se quiso morir cuando sintió a Alfred bajarle los pantalones y algo más. USxUK.


Un fic más, con este llevo ciento veinte *3*, ya tengo un cero más. Llegaré a los ciento cincuenta, luego a los doscientos, lo sé! :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred corrigiendo a Arthur, insinuaciones sexuales.

Arthur estaba sobre las piernas del americano, con el estomago en las piernas de éste, la cara hacia abajo con las manos colgantes, el trasero bien parado -y sensual- , la cara roja. Había pataleado, gritado e insultado en diferentes tipos de inglés -dígase jergas- al americano y no salió de allí. Alfred lo miraba expectante. Estaban en la posición de la madre castigando a nalgadas al hijo.

Arthur se quería morir, es más, ideaba un plan para ahorcarse con las hebillas de las zapatillas que traía ese día el estadounidense.

–¿E-Esto es necesario? –susurra mirando hacia arriba a Alfred que casi se pulía las manos para empezar con las tortuosas nalgadas.

El americano miró con acolmillada sonrisa, dando a entender que sí.

Arthur ya sentía el dolor en sus nalgas, una tras otra criminalmente golpeadas. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió eso?

"Si es que yo me llego a comportar de una forma infantil, tienes derecho a pegarme nalgadas"

Nunca pensó que se lo tomaría al pie de la letra, y allí estaba, elevándole el trasero, cerró los ojos cuando sintió como sus pantalones caían, algo más despacio e incluso erótico de lo que debería ser un simple castigo que él mismo se buscó, un castigo para niños pequeños, miró a Alfred, los ojos prendidos en fuego mientras se relamía los labios.

Bien, eso era todo menos la cara de alguien que va a castigar a alguien, parecía alguien que iba a "violar" sexualmente a alguien, pero de seguro era sólo su imaginación -no lo era- quizás sólo estaba así por la venganza -y las ganas de follarle su especial trasero-.

–¡Acaba de una puta vez! –

El americano ríe suavemente, casi atragantándose haciendo que Arthur quisiera golpearlo, nunca más actuaba así delante de Jones. Pero es que esos unicornios de peluche eran tan…

¡Masculinidad, masculinidad por la mierda Kirkland!, se decía dentro suyo, nunca más se tentaría por esos acolchados peluches.

–No seas impaciente… Inglaterra…–susurra sensualmente el americano.

El inglés siente sus calzoncillos decender con suculenta paciencia, su cuerpo da leves estremecimientos al sentir como poco a poco Alfred admira su culo con morbo, sí, eso era lo que veía en sus ojos, lo excitaba como Alfred lo miraba, deseoso, con ganas de quizás, sólo quizás, de metérsela. Los leves espasmos no se hicieron de esperar cuando sintió la palma de la mano acariciando su dura retaguardia.

Esa no era preparación para un simple golpe.

Sentías caricias morbosas cercanas a la abertura de sus nalgas, pequeños jadeos roncos del americano, él sólo cierra los ojos, disfrutando en silencio, tiene orgullo, no quiere admitir que ese jueguito de las nalgadas le está calentando algo allí abajo, y tal como veía, a Alfred también en esos jeans que traía se le notaba un gran amigo. Agachó la cabeza, suspirando entre leves caricias en las piernas del americano su nombre.

–Que curioso, disfrutando del castigo Inglaterra… eres un chico malo…–

–¡Aquí el único inmaduro y niño eres tú! –

Y sin previo aviso, Arthur recibió una nalgada.

–¡Tú ba-bastardo atrévete a hacer eso de nuevo y…! –

Otra nalgada de la muerte.

–¡Mierda, suéltame Alfred! –

Otra diabólica nalgada, Arthur se removía inquieto, su trasero debía estar rojo de tanta cachetada indiscriminada sobre su tersa piel.

–¡Que me su-sueltes maldici-ón~ ahhh… ahh~ ¡ahhhh~! –dejo de alegar cuando ya no sintió una vil nalgada, sino un suave, lubricado y travieso dedo colarse dentro de su ano, donde tanto le gustaba sentirlo.

–¿Decías, Inglaterra? –

–¡Just…shut up! –

Y aquello se volvió en algo más que una simple reprimenda por una mala apuesta del británico. Desde ese día, recibir nalgadas de un americano pervertido y caliente ya no sería precisamente un "castigo" para Inglaterra.

**N.A: **Insisto, mi Internet debería morir, no puedo ni publicar bien, tampoco responder, me muero, Mari~ a ti más que a nadie quiero responderle! ;w;. En fin, esta es una nueva forma de castigar ingleses, aunque no veo mucha resistencia, así que a dar nalgadas se ha dicho! Que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
